How To Make A Monster
by thosefuckingangels
Summary: Written for a prompt from my friend: "Alastair's first torture lesson with Lilith as his master."


This is his first time. Alastair is still a young demon and he only knows the other side of the rack; he spent long years under Lilith's hands, picking up each of her tricks - the way she holds the razor in her hand, or just how hard she presses down with it to cause enough pain to make one scream - '_how could you be the best if you don't learn the pain you're going to inflict on others?'_ her words echo in his head as he's standing in front of her with a razor in his hand, and he stands tall and still, eager to please his master.

While his time on the rack, Lilith always told him stories. Stories about a big plan that she will need his help with, stories about a God that rejected them and stories about another one who one day will rise again, their _true_ Father who will take them to Heaven, back to Paradise where they belong and save them, grant them salvation. She sang him promises of a new world, a better world that Lucifer will bring them, and she told him they will burn this Earth down to the ground and build up their kingdom from the ashes of the old world. Lilith taught him to have faith, made him believe all her tales, made him stronger - she_ remade_ him.

"Are you ready?" she asks him with a tilt of her head and he just nods, staring into her white eyes in awe that match his own.

Lilith guides him to the rack he knows so well, all those memories of her torture came flashing back as he closes his eyes and he's _smiling_ when he opens them again. Alastair takes a step closer, looking curiously at the man on the rack and he raises his eyebrows as the man starts to whisper pleas to him, _'please, help me, get me out of here, please don't hurt me, i'll do anything you ask'_. When the whispers turn into sobs, Alastair _smirks_.

"Go ahead, my pet." Lilith says smoothly, standing on the other side of the rack and watches Alastair's every move. He raises his hand and presses the tip of the blade against the hollow of the man's throat and Alastair tilts his head as the man falls silent and breathes heavily, then starts cutting. He watches as the blood starts dripping from the wound and smiles, driving the blade down to the man's chest then pauses, looking up at Lilith for her approval and she nods with a smirk. Alastair moves the blade just below the screaming soul's collarbone, close to where his heart is and presses it down, slicing the skin up with a satisfied grin.

"Do you know what most people are scared of?" Alastair asks as he continues working on the flesh, tearing the wound open and looking into the man's eyes. "Fire. It can give you warmth on a cold night, light when you're lost. On the other hand, burning alive is one of the most painful deaths. It can be both your friend, and your enemy. Don't you agree?"

The man can't answer now, not when Alastair sends hellfire down his throat, into his lungs until he can't scream anymore.

"Don't worry, my friend, we're just getting started."

_'We're not like them. We keep our promises. Remember that.'_

Oh and Alastair does, he remembers everything Lilith taught him.

He takes his time, slices and carves until there's nothing to carve then pours acid on the wounds only to put the soul back together again to start it all over. He grins when the screams get louder, and the louder they get the deeper Alastair cuts. When the man curses him, Alastair tears his eyeballs out with his hands and feeds them to him. When he curses at Lilith, Alastair castrates him and sets fire to the wound.

It lasts a day until Lilith tells him that it was enough for today. He bleeds the soul to death.

"You've done so well," she praises him and takes a step closer, brushing her hand against his cheek and smiles. "You will do great things, Alastair."

"Anything you want."

Her smile turns into a smirk as she leans closer and presses a kiss to his lips.

"We will start again tomorrow. There's plenty of work to do."

"Will they be like us?" he asks curiously, watching her every move.

"Not quite. We need soldiers for a coming war, don't we?"

"Yes."

"And you will carve the soldier out of them."

**FIN**


End file.
